1. Field of Endeavor
The teachings in accordance with exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to a camera module.
2. Background
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Recently, small-sized camera modules are highly demanded in a variety of multimedia fields, such as tablet computers, camera phones, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), smart phones, and toys, and image input devices, such as monitoring cameras and information terminals of video tape recorders. Particularly, trends are to develop miniaturized camera modules for smart phones in response to increased demands by consumers preferring a small-sized design.
The camera module is manufactured using an image sensor such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), where light of an object is concentrated through a lens to the image sensor, and an optical signal is converted into an electrical signal for display on a display unit such as an LCD display device.
The camera module includes a plurality of lenses, and adjusts an optical focal length by changing a relative distance while being mounted with a driving source to move respective lenses. A VCM (Voice Coil Motor) is commonly used to implement an autofocus function, but the VCM suffers from disadvantages in that it is voluminous and limited in accurate control and miniaturization of camera module.